sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Romanus
| birth_date = | birth_place = Barre, Vermont, United States | spouse = | }} | children = 1 | awards = Best Original Screenplay in Longform Television by the Writers Guild of America (nominated) | occupation = Actor, writer, screenwriter, songwriter }} Richard Romanus (born Richard Joseph Romanos; February 28, 1945) is an American actor. Among other roles, he has appeared in Martin Scorsese's Mean Streets and provided voices for Ralph Bakshi's animated films Wizards and Hey Good Lookin'. He played Richard La Penna, Lorraine Bracco's ex-husband, later husband again, in four episodes of The Sopranos from 1999 to 2002. In 1999, he co-wrote the Christmas film If You Believe along with his wife Anthea Sylbert, which was nominated for a Best Original Screenplay award by the Writers Guild of America. Personal life Romanus was born in Barre, Vermont, the son of Eileen (née Maloof) and Dr. Raymond Romanos. He lived in West Hartford, Connecticut, and in 1964 graduated from Xavier University with a bachelor's in philosophy, before studying acting with Lee Strasberg at the Actors Studio in New York. His younger brother Robert is also an actor. They both appeared in an episode of MacGyver - "The Prodigal" - in 1985. He is of Lebanese descent. On May 20, 1967, he married Tina Bowman. They had a son named Robert before divorcing in 1980. Romanus has been married to Oscar-nominated costume designer Anthea Sylbert since August 11, 1985. In 2004, Romanus and his wife moved to the Greek island of Skiathos and since then he has focused on writing. In 2011, he published his memoirs, Act III (Aiora Press, Athens, and Armida Publications, Nicosia), and first novel, Chrysalis (Armida Publications). In 2012, Act III was short-listed for the International Rubery Book Award. Filmography This is a list of films that have featured Richard Romanus. Films * 1973 – Mean Streets as Michael * 1974 – The Gravy Train as Carlo * 1975 – Russian Roulette as Ragulia * 1977 – Wizards as Weehawk (voice) * 1977 – Night Terror (TV movie) as The Killer * 1979 – Gold of the Amazon Women (TV movie) as Luis Escobar * 1980 – Sitting Ducks as Moose Joe Mastaki * 1981 – Heavy Metal as Harry Canyon (voice) * 1982 – Pandemonium as Jarrett * 1982 – Hey Good Lookin' as Vinnie (voice) * 1983 – Strangers Kiss as Frank Silva * 1984 – Crackups (TV movie) * 1984 – More than Murder (TV movie) as Bordante * 1984 – Second Sight: A Love Story (TV movie) as Dr. Ross Harkin * 1984 – Protocol as the Emir * 1986 – Murphy's Law as Frank Vincenzo * 1987 – Ghost of a Chance (TV movie) as Julio Mendez * 1988 – The Couch Trip as Harvey Michaels * 1989 – Married to the Mob (TV movie) as Tony * 1990 – Hollywood Heartbreak as Niles Gregory * 1990 – Final Stage as The Producer * 1991 – Oscar as Vendetti * 1991 – The Entertainers (TV movie) as 'Chick' * 1992 – To Protect and Serve as Captain Malouf * 1993 – Point of No Return as Fahd Bahktiar * 1994 – Cops & Robbersons as Fred Lutz * 1995 – The Rockford Files: A Blessing in Disguise (TV movie) as Penguinetti * 1998 – Urban Relics as Charlie Shivers * 1998 – Giving Up the Ghost (TV movie) * 1999 – Carlo's Wake as Carmine D'Angelo * 1999 – If You Believe (TV movie) * 2001 – Nailed as Uncle Robert * 2003 – The Young Black Stallion as Ben Ishak Television (partial) * 1970 – Mission: Impossible * 1970–71 – The Mod Squad (as Richard Romanos) * 1974 – Rhoda * 1977 – Charlie's Angels * 1977 – Starsky & Hutch * 1978 – Rockford Files * 1981–82 – Strike Force * 1985 – Tales from the Darkside * 1985 – MacGyver * 1988 – Mission Impossible * 1996 – Diagnosis Murder Bibliography * Act III, 2011 (Aiora Press, Athens, and Armida Publications, Nicosia) * Chrysalis, 2011 (Armida Publications, Nicosia) Awards and nominations * 1999 – Best Original Screenplay in Long Form Television - Writers Guild of America * 2012 – Short-listed for the International Rubery Book Award for Act III References External links * * High School Yearbook Picture of Richard and Robert Romanos Category:1945 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Vermont Category:Living people Category:People from Barre, Vermont Category:American male writers Category:American people of Lebanese descent Category:Songwriters from Vermont